Devices in a federated network may be used to obtain information of an object or environment. For example, the devices in the federated network may include sensor devices that enter or leave the network as desired and sense the environment and return information on the environment to a user. In this way, the topology of the network is fluid with connections being made, terminated or modified as different needs arise.
New devices may enter a pre-existing network. These new devices may enter the network and provide data to the user depending on a user's needs. Also, the new device may receive data from any other device or entity in the network. In many cases, the new device that enters the network provides accurate information for the user. However, in many other cases, the information from a new device is not known to be reliable. If erroneous information is received from the device, then the user receives the erroneous information and the user may make decisions based on the erroneous information. This results in frustration for the user.
At the same time, if a user receives information from a device in a network and assumes incorrectly that the information received is unreliable and discounts it, then if the information is actually trustworthy, the user may disregard valid data. This may cause further delays in processing of the information and additional frustration for the user.
Therefore, there is a need to determine the trustworthiness of data received from a data source or a plurality of data sources.